megamanreduxfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaman Redux Timeline
Timeline of Events AOR= Age of Robotics. Refers to a point in time in humanity's history when the creation and distribution of machines was a focal point in history. The First Age of Robotics The Rock Years -Doctor Light created Blues (3520 AOR) Section Needs more Editing The Cataclysm -The End of the First Age of Robotics (3600 AOR) Section Needs more Editing The Second Age of Robotics - Doctor Cain finds X in an abandoned Lab (3650 AOR) -Sigma, the First Reploid is created (3660 AOR) -Maverick Mechaniloids begin to appear (3680 AOR) -Reploids begin 'Going Maverick' for the first time (3680 AOR) -The Maverick Hunters are established to combat the growing Maverick Epidemic ( 3682 AOR) -Prometheus's daughter Iris is killed in a shootout between Maverick Hunters and Maverick Insurgents ( 4040 AOR) -Prometheus and Dr.Cessair transfers Iris's brain into the body of a Reploid girl named 'Isis' in an extremely risky procedure. ( 4040 AOR) -Prometheus creates the organization known as the 'Human Supremacist Movement' ( 4044 AOR) -HSM Begins experimenting with the creation of 'Biometals', Several unsuccessful attempts are made. Vile is created ( 4050 AOR) -The Orion Triplets escape HSM (4060 AOR) -The Orion Triplets complete their Maverick Hunter Training (4066 AOR) The Formation of Team Zero -Sigma disappears from all Maverick Hunter communications (4066 AOR) -3 Days Later Colonel forms a team composed of Megaman X, Zero, Kizuku, Tenfold, and the Orion Triplets to track down Charging Rinokeros (4066 AOR) -Charging Rinokeros is destroyed by the Orion Triplets using Firestorm Formation (4066 AOR) The Day of Sigma -Double infiltrates Hunter Base disguised as Leroy and causes critical damage to the base's security systems. An event known as the 'Day of Sigma' ensues. Sigma murders Lily Bryce's parents and several other human scientists/politicians and proceeds to battle Team Zero. Sigma is seemingly destroyed after the Base's security Turrets are reactivates and blast him out a nearby window to his death (4066 AOR) -6 Months Later Gutz and Crescendo officially but, briefly join Team Zero in one last mission to decide which Hunters will be assigned to their respective A-Class Commanders. The Hunters are sent to the Ethereal Garden to track down Squirrely Masima. (4066 AOR) -'Nightmare Zero' destroys Squirrely Masima to the shock of Team Zero (4066 AOR) HSM Rising -The Human Supremacist Movement attempts to capture Doctor Cain to extract his knowledge of the Zeus Cannon on Space Colony Eurasia (4066 AOR) -Prometheus uses a special device to absorb Doctor Cain's mind into his own but, during this process he is injected with a chemical compound by Double. The combination of this compound, and the consciousness of Sigma within Prometheus along with using the power of the Biometals gifts Sigma with a new, stronger body. Doctor Cain is slain by Double soon after. Sigma battles Team Zero, Colonel, and a vast army of Maverick Hunters to a standstill before Zero sacrifices himself in a catastrophic explosion to stop Sigma. Sigma is only moderately damaged but, retreats anyways (4066 AOR) Battle Network/ The Siege of AB-123 -6 Months Later an elusive Virus is infecting computers, Mechaniloids, and Reploids all across the Planet. Behaving similar to the Maverick Virus but, far more intelligently. (4067 AOR) - The Orion Triplets and Gutz are sent to assist a squad of Maverick Hunters in protecting a secret weapon at a hidden underwater military research facility, AB-123. They prepare for the worst as an inevitable Maverick Siege looms over them. (4067 AOR) - Colonel, Tenfold, and X battle Yggdrasiloid Velanidia, whom has become infected by the unknown Virus. (4067 AOR) -The Virus is revealed to actually be emanating from a long abandoned laboratory, the Virus itself is the consciousness of Doctor Wily being focused into a 'wave' or 'signal' being sent out by a Computer Program that is a 'backup' of Doctor Wily's brain. This Program still ages like a normal human brain however and has gone into the final stages of senility and dementia. Lan Hikari and Megaman.EXE mercifully delete the Program and stop the Virus. (4067 AOR) -The Triplets and Gutz barely escape AB-123 using experimental Ride Armors after Galahad brings a majority of it crashing down on top of them. In the deepest section of the laboratory the true weapon they were protecting is continuing to be developed... (4067 AOR) Olympus -1 Week Later Colonel requests an audience with the Human and Reploid Government officials to debate the need for repealing the Law of Robotics when facing human threats. This is a smokescreen to allow the Maverick Hunters( under the impression the law has already been repealed) time to disable Space Colony Eurasia's Zeus Cannon before HSM fires it on Abel City causing mass genocide. (4067 AOR) -X and his team infiltrate Eurasia, the others fight the combined efforts of UMA and HSM( the two organizations established a shaky truce in order for Double to use his metamorphic abilities to transform into the two most powerful Human and Reploid leaders on the Planet, their DNA signatures being needed to activate the Zeus Cannon) while X confronts Prometheus in the Zeus Cannon Control Room. -X defeats Prometheus whom is betrayed immediately after by Sigma. He previously reprogrammed the Cannon to fire on Eden City instead of Abel City. Acting quickly, Prometheus uses the full power of his Biometals to shield the Earth from the Zeus Cannon's blast and destroys both the Cannon and himself. - The remains of Space Colony Eurasia transform into the monstrous titan-like Mechaniloid that Sigma coins 'Kronos'. The circumstances of this transformation are still unknown. Using the Gunship that carried them to Eurasia, the Hunters have engaged Kronos in battle.